Dolls
Ever After High, while an ever-growing and ever-developing multimedia franchise, is at its core a brand that revolves around dolls. A variety of merchandise may come and go, but the dolls are Ever After High's raison d'être. For this reason, all pieces of Ever After High fiction are written and released to promote the dolls. This isn't to say all dolls are promoted and available equally, but in the bigger picture it's the dolls that lead the franchise. Later on, the creators of ''Ever After High'', also known as Mattel, had made re-releases. Terminology * Case: Cases are the selection of items within an assortment that are made available in a certain period of time. For instance, if an assortment contains dolls W, X, Y, and Z and, the assortment's cases contain six dolls, then the first case could be filled 2xW 2xX and 2xZ, with Y omitted from the first case. The second case could then contain 1xW 1xX 2xY and 2xZ, and a third case could hold 3xX 2xY and 1xZ, and so on. Cases can be changed in as little as three months time and once's a case has been changed, the old one no longer can be ordered. * Cast: A cast is the product created with a mold. That is, a liquid material is forced into a mold and made to solidify, causing the material to take on a form opposite to the one of the mold. The mold is subsequently removed and the cast taken out to be worked into a doll with other, complementary casts. * Faceup: The paint on a doll's face is what is referred to as the faceup. * Lineup: The Ever After High doll lineup is divided over two periods: Spring and Fall. Spring dolls start hitting stores in October and Fall dolls start hitting stores in May. * Mold: A mold is the tool with which casts are created. That is, a mold is filled up with liquid material that is made to solidify inside, causing the material to take on a form opposite to the one of the mold. The mold is subsequently removed and the cast taken out, after which the mold can be reused for the next cast. Since one mold represents multiple casts, the term is also used to talk about a cast or even a full set of casts in general. * Price point: Big brand toys are manufactured with the knowledge there has to be something available for every wallet. Price points are set store prices (with a small range each) which serve as a guiding point for the manufacturer in deciding how to finance the design a particular new toy. Low price points correspond to "budget" toys and, high price points to "deluxe" toys, but are more specific as to how budget or deluxe a certain toy is. * Scalping: Scalping is the practice of buying rare and popular toys with the specific goal of reselling them for a profit. Not only do scalpers profit from the shortage they help create, their actions also get in the way of those who enjoy the 'hunt' for new toys. * Sculpt: The design of any separate component of the doll as it is without paint, hair, and accessories. * Shelfwarming: When a particular item's availability far exceeds the demand (at the time) and it stays on shelves for much longer than it should, it's a shelfwarmer. * Shortpacking: Stores order cases from the manufacturer and then make the contents individually available on their own shelves. New cases are only ordered when enough dolls of a previously ordered case have been sold, regardless of which dolls of it remain on the shelves. This means that, for instance, if a case contains six dolls set up as 1xX 3xY and 2xZ, only one doll X is available per case, meaning that it requires the sale of those other five dolls before another doll X will appear on the shelves. Dolls that are barely in a case compared to the other dolls are shortpacked, although the term is often reserved for dolls that never get a compensating proper amount in another case either. 'Signature - Royals' Dexter Charming is an example of a shortpacked Ever After High doll. * Toy swapping: Toy swapping is the practice of buying a toy from a store, taking it out of the box, putting another toy in, and then returning that toy to the store to get the money back. It is a form of theft with the potential to cause further harm, because the returned toy is put back on the shelves. People who buy toys for themselves aren't likely to be tricked because they know what they are looking for, but there is a good chance someone who only buys toys as gifts is. Due to stricter store rules in other countries, the USA is the only one where toy swapping really happens. * Variant: Sometimes, a doll or its accessories are manufactured one way for a while and then there's a change made in the process, resulting in two (or more) versions of a specific doll. These versions are called variants and the one initially produced tends to be the rarer one. * Wave: The entirety of an assortment usually is not in stores all at once, but the contents are released in steps. These steps are called waves, which is only a loosely defined term. Playsets are generally excluded from counting as a wave on their own, but they don't have to, and it depends on the nature of a multipack if it is considered a separate wave or not. Doll characteristics The dolls of Ever After High belong to one of four size classes: small female, medium female, tall female, and male. The dolls of each group share the same body mold, ranging from 24 cm for the small female body mold, to 26 cm for the medium female body mold, to 28 cm for the tall female body mold, to 30 cm for the male body mold.Measurements for ALL Monster High & Ever After High dolls & Comparisons at Requiem Art By far most female dolls utilize the medium mold. The bodies are made from ABS plastic, while the heads are made from soft PVC plastic. There's a handful of different head sculpts, but the differences are subtle. The hair is made of saran or kanekalon fibers and the female dolls generally feature eleven articulation points, lacking articulated ankles. The male dolls do have articulated ankles and thus thirteen articulation points. The dolls and accessories are manufactured in Indonesia and China. The degree of difference between dolls and accessories manufactured in Indonesia and dolls and accessories manufactured in China differs between releases. The first four dolls were packaged with stands and brushes of appropriate color, but all dolls that have come after have them in the same color depending on allegiance: most Royals have gold stand and brush and most Rebels have a silver stand and brush. Each doll comes with a unique haircut and unique outfit, though sometimes a piece of clothing or an accessory may be reused, with small alterations, for another doll. Some dolls are only sold in multipacks or with a playset. 'Signature' dolls are always packaged with diaries that come in the form of bookmarks. A variety of other types of doll logs is included with the other doll lines. History The first Ever After High dolls were released in Early July, 2013, at which time they were only available at Justice. These dolls are the first four of the overarching 'Signature' series, which is the only line that is permanently ongoing and split into 'Signature - Royals' and 'Signature - Rebels'. So far, all characters have made their doll debut in the 'Signature' series. Character doll debuts occur in sets of one Royal and one Rebel, although there may be some time between the Royal's and the Rebel's debut date. In Early September of 2013, the first themed dolls appeared, belonging to the Legacy Day assortment. And during December of 2013, the first playsets—the Fainting Couch and the Destiny Vanity—were released. Fashion packs have so far been absent from the lineup, which is a heritage from the Monster High franchise, which stopped producing them after 2012. It is currently unknown if any Ever After High fashion packs will ever be released. In 2014, Ever After High was present at American International Toy Fair, its first convention after skipping San Diego Comic-Con International and New York Comic Con in 2013. This was followed by an appearance at San Diego Comic-Con International five months later. The franchise's first San Diego Comic-Con exclusive doll is Cerise Wolf, an alternative identity of Cerise Hood. American International Toy Fair reveals most of the lineup for February-July, while San Diego Comic-Con International handles the bulk of doll releases between July and February. In Late 2014, it was revealed in the New York Toy Fair that more students will get dolls of themselves in later years to come. In 2015, Late May, Way Too Wonderland became Ever After High's first TV special line inclusive of different styles, featuring the students dressed in Wonderland-themed attire. Ever After High released another San Diego Comic-Con exclusive doll in Early July: Raven Queen, The Evil Queen - which is the alternate version of Raven Queen. Regarding the "different styles", Courtly Jester made her doll debut in this line featuring her 'Signature' attire which strayed from the party-theme, and a Madeline Hatter had a 'Signature' large-scale doll of 17 inches was featured in the line as well. In Late 2015, Forest Pixies became Ever After High's first subline as the partner line of ''Dragon Games''. In fact, there was another subline confirmed for release, coming with figurines of the baby dragons featured in their respective TV special. Index Dolls Playsets Associated products Ever After High has a sister series called Monster High which dolls are akin to the Ever After High ones. ;Monster High Ever After High dolls are designed to be compatible with , but not 100%. Compared to adolescent female Monster High dolls, medium female Ever After High dolls are a little broader and a little more shapely in the torso area. The legs are longer, but the torso shorter. The upper limbs are also a little thicker and the heads much bigger and full, but the lower limbs, hands, and feet are identical. While Monster High body molds are designed to suit stages of age, with the body molds representing younger characters being less curvy and having smaller feet and the body molds representing older characters being broader and having larger feet, Ever After High body molds are designed to suit height diversity at a constant age range. Therefore, while a short female body mold of Ever After High is about the same height as a preadolescent female body mold of Monster High, the Ever After High body mold is much broader, shapely, and has larger feet. The reboot Monster High dolls have the same body as the Ever After High dolls and they can share clothes. Accessories are almost guaranteed to be interchangeable. Clothes, on the other hand, are only in some cases interchangeable. Adolescent female Monster High clothes are too tight for medium female Ever After High dolls, and while all medium female Ever After High clothes fit adolescent female Monster High dolls, sometimes the fit is a little too loose to look good. Due to short female Ever After High dolls having mostly the same sizes as the medium female dolls, they and preadolescent female Monster High dolls can barely exchange clothes. Adult female Monster High dolls and tall female Ever After High dolls are decently compatible clothing-wise, while smaller adolescent male Monster High dolls are too thin to properly exchange any clothes with male Ever After High dolls. References External links * Ever After High Checklist Category:Dolls